Apocalipto: La extinción
by shidori
Summary: Una historia llena de guerras está por escribirse, la guerra de especies por la supervivencia y ella será el enemigo que todos quieren vencer pero no les será fácil, sólo él puede salvarla. Una nueva especie ha nacido. AXI
1. Chapter 1

Les adelanto que está historia tendrá mucha ficción, es decir, fantasía por lo que si no es de tu gusto no te recomiendo leerlo ya que podrías odiarme xD... espero este prologo les sea de agrado, es más una presentación de toda la historia. Se verá la socialización de diferentes bandos y bueno el capítulo que sigue se llama aquel día, ya lo estoy escribiendo por lo que no voy a demorar en subirlo, en tanto mi otro fan fic cambiando el destino estoy que retomo la historia sólo que me quede a medias en lo escrito debido a que me olvide algún detalle que no sé muy bien si mencione o no, por lo que voy a tener que releer lo escrito para evitar absurdos en los capítulos U.U.

**Apocalipto: La extinción**

_Prologo_

Han pasado 500 años desde aquel fatídico día en que ella desapareció, las esperanzas de volver a encontrarla se han desecho así como su búsqueda se detuvo con los años sin saber que paso con ella, quien o quienes se la llevaron, no habían quedado ningún rastro que seguir de ella, ninguna pista, todo quedo archivado con una gran incertidumbre sin respuesta alguna a las miles de cuestiones luego de cuatro años de búsqueda y luego con la esperanza perdida de encontrarla con vida de aquel que aun la llora en la oscuridad ocultando su dolor en la matanza por la mujer que amo.

Tras su desaparición con el tiempo la organización Hellsing fue disuelta hasta desaparecer por completo, pero la corona inglesa había guardado el secreto de lo que llevo a que está desapareciera sin luego ni siquiera convertirla en una organización gubernamental. Lo cual dejo desprotegida a Londres de los ataques de nosferathus como otras criaturas que empezaron a aparecer año tras año, lo que iría llevando a la destrucción.

Luego de que ella desapareciera se iniciaron las investigaciones en uno de los nosferathus más antiguos, este se había ofrecido y pedido primeramente al verse limitado en su poder, luego de su lucha contra Millenium donde quedó imposibilitado de consumir otras almas sin evitar poner en riesgo su propia existencia sin desaparecer, luego de exhaustivos esfuerzos se logró hacer que volviese a recuperar toda la fuerza de antes y aun más lo cual lo llevo al descontrol de su poder sin una razón de seguir existiendo... la locura lo invadió por completo como la impotencia de no haber podido protegerla lo que llevo a matar uno por uno frente a él consumiendo sus almas como si se tratase de una droga, desesperado por aumentar su fuerza y encontrarla… los esfuerzos de Seras fueron inútiles luego de que este aumentara su fuerza más y más luego de consumir las vidas de otros, quien miraba espantada la macabra escena frente a su ojos al ver a su maestro fuera de control lo cual llevo al enfrentamiento entre ambos, enfrentamiento en el que su poder fue muy poco para vencerlo, lo que llevo a que ella desapareciera luego de perder para siempre, separando sus caminos.

Sólo quedo registrado en los periódicos de la ciudad sin respuesta alguna uno de los peores genocidios en la mansión, nadie supo nunca quien fue el culpable de la masacre, sólo la gran crueldad de la matanza, todos habían sido empalados sin piedad sin dejar sobreviviente alguno, la mesa redonda sabía quien era el autor del tal masacre, pero jamás revelo nada ni lo busco por temor, él había perdido el control hasta de si mismo.

En esos años en que aun la organización Hellsing se mantuvo en funcionamiento tras la desaparición de Integra desde aquella noche una gran tragedia azotó el Vaticano por completo, desapareciendo completamente sin dejar rastro de vida o que alguna vez fuese habitado, nadie supo nada, nadie supo explicarlo, lo que inicio conflictos entre países que se acusaban entre si de tan traicionero e inhumano ataque llevando a Inglaterra a una guerra ,siendo acusada de un conflicto entre organizaciones pertenecientes a ambas y de usar armas nucleares para deshacerse del Vaticano, esta fue señalada como el principal culpable y considerada una gran amenaza para los demás países.

Luego de está guerra Inglaterra quedo sumergida en la pobreza, la corona desapareció por completo con el tiempo como también disuelta la mesa redonda.

Al final jamás se supo quien destruyo al Vaticano en verdad, sin dejar rastro alguno de ella... respuesta que sería respondida siglos más tarde.

La guerra había agotado las defensas de diversos países debido a la desmesurada fabricación de armas y explotación de materiales para construirlas, luego de diez de años de guerras los países firmaron un acuerdo de paz y se iniciaron medidas urgentes de ayuda a diversos países que se vieron afectados por la guerra llevándolos a la pobreza, entre ellas Inglaterra como el retiro de las acusaciones sin pruebas contundentes quedando sin respuesta alguna la gran tragedia que llevo a los países a esta crisis… entre las condiciones del acuerdo de paz se tomo como medida la destrucción de las armas más peligrosas fabricadas por los países para difuminar todo tipo de amenazas entre países como la tranquilidad entre las naciones.

Con el paso de los años muchas cosas habían pasado, la sociedad había cambiado por completo y por desgracia un cambio con la balanza en contra del ser humano a lo que año tras año se habían convertido en una lucha por la supervivencia del más fuerte, por desgracia la raza humana había quedado desplazada por las nuevas o mejor dicho las existentes criaturas, conocidas como monstruos, habían dejado de esconderse luego de siglos de silencio para reclamar lo que era según suyo, la tierra, el derecho del más fuerte.

La sociedad que los seres humanos habían forjado tras siglos de luchas, disputas, rebeliones, invasiones, guerras, etc. Habían desaparecido para dar lugar a una llena de zozobra de constantes luchas entre especies hasta quedar casi extintos refugiados en pequeños pueblos armados lejos de lo que una vez fue conocida como ciudad. La tecnología había avanzado de manera grandiosa a pesar de que la mente del ser humano y las otras especies yacían atrasadas en lo primitivo, la lucha.

Los pueblos alejados de las ciudad eran llamados clanes donde los seres humanos trataban de vivir lo más seguramente o más bien de asegurarse de seguir viviendo hasta el siguiente día, la gente vivía llena de odio y miedo de lo que ellos llamaban monstruos, obligados a ver la realidad de lo que una vez ellos creyeron tratarse de seres ficticios, salidos de a mente de grandes literarios, estos se habían vuelto su peor némesis. En sus clanes existían grupos de cazadores de monstruos que se encargaban de mantenerla paz en sus clanes, a pesar de sus pocos dones físicos ellos luchaban sin temor y orgullosos de lo que eran valiéndose de la tecnología que les había proporcionado mejores armas, al menos por un tiempo.

Las ciudades eran ocupadas por distintas especies que vivían en un ambiente conflictivo, no tenían medida ni orden, habían creado una sociedad caótica, en busca de comida iban de ciudad tras otra agotando sus recursos que eran los humanos, lo cual los llevo a busca de clanes para atacarlos y saciar su odio y sed de sangre.

Está nueva era los llevaría al fin de su existencia, una era donde no se creía en Dios, habían dejado de creer así como de rezar por una salvación, se dice que con la desaparición del Vaticano la religión desapareció.

Ante esta una nueva especie nació, una de las lágrimas de Dios que impondría el orden en un mundo caótico, una especie que eliminaría a todos hasta quedar sólo ellos, llevando a la tierra a una gran guerra, la extinción , la lucha por el que más fuerte viva. Ellos eliminarían uno por uno, especie por especie y la más odiada por su líder los vampiros, serían los primeros.

Una nueva guerra estaba a punto de escribirse, una guerra que uniría a todos contra uno, una lucha por vivir… la peor amenaza estaba por nacer, paso desapercibida formándose y volviéndose más fuerte con el tiempo.

Ellos eran los Zeners, guerreros con poderes extraños jamás vistos, manejaban la hechicería, eran conocidos por los distintos poderes que tenían cada uno de ellos, su fuerza era incomparable así como su velocidad pero más que nada por su crueldad a la hora de matar y su arrogancia… entre todos ellos el más temido era su líder, pocos lo habían visto, ya que pocos tenían la suerte de vivir para contarlo, este era el único entre ellos que tenía alas, unos dicen que es un hombre mientras otras decían que se trataba de una mujer, el líder era una mujer, sus alas eran oscuras como la noche y su fuerza era la más destructiva, era seguida por sus hombres fielmente.

Ella había sido la primera en nacer, líder nato. Un ser arrogante, cruel, sanguinario y frio… sus poderes eran sumamente destructivos, podía destruir ciudades enteras en sólo segundos.

El peor enemigo de todas las especies había empezado a atacar, la orden: destruirlos a todos… ella era:

"_**Apocalípto: la extinción"**_

Es así como una de las peores guerras iniciaría, la guerra de especies contra una solo, sólo uno podría detenerla, sólo alguien podría salvarla, alguien podía hacerle recordar quien era ella o tal vez sería el inicio del fin, la hermosa tragedia había empezado y muchos caerían en el campo de batalla, sólo su muerte acabaría con todo.

Apocalípto, la más bella y misteriosa criatura había nacido para destruir, su destino estaba siendo escrito en sangre, su final marcaría el inicio, la tragedia.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada debo informarles que _**este capítulo contiene spoilers del último capítulo del manga de Hellsing**_ ya que está historia está basada luego del final, por ello es importante que lean está nota inicial y evitar molestas sorpresas. Espero disfruten de este capítulo mucho, en caso contrario debo confesar que igual fue un gusto escribirlo. Ya la demás parte mencionada en el prologo se mencionara alguna parte nada más en el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 1: Aquel día**

_Aquel día ella suspiro…_

_aquel día ella recordó con angustia_

_… aquel día ella se sintió cansada de esperar_

… _aquel día ella volvería a sonreír…_

… _aquel día…_

_Al menos una vez más_

… _al menos por un instante_

…

_ella sonreiría._

_Aquel día todo empezó._

Londres, año 2030

Han pasado treinta años desde que Millenium fue derrotado y Alucard desapareció, Integra ya no era una mujer joven como antes, con 52 años encima y el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una gran líder ganando la confianza de los demás miembros de la mesa redonda, para luego volverse líder de está. Con el paso del tiempo no sólo ella se había vuelto más fuerte sino que sus lazos con Seras Victoria se habían forzado llevando a una confianza entre amo y sirviente tan fuerte como hermana a hermana… fue así como Integra fue pasando sus años a lado de gente que la admiraba junto a una muchacha que no envejecía nunca esperando a su más fiel sirviente.

Después de una tonta discusión con Seras, Integra regreso a su habitación al caer la noche angustiada de haber esperado otro día más sin que él volviese.

Los días que pasaban parecían irse tan rápido cada mes, eran los pensamientos de Integra cada vez que se miraba en el espejo al ver sus arrugas, su rostro envejecía como su esperanza de volver a verlo una vez más, él la había desobedecido cuando ella le grito no desaparecer… había decidido no llorar hace muchos años atrás, pero al estar sola en su habitación no podía evitar que sus ojos humedecieran con sólo pensar que si él regresaba seguiría queriéndola, ya no era una jovencita de hace años y él tiempo podía ser traicionero, a pesar que ella aún con el paso de los años se había vuelvo hasta más hermosa sus dudas e inseguridades inundaban su mente constantemente.

Aquella noche Integra, como todas las demás, cerró sus ojos maldiciendo la desobediencia de Alucard, jurando que lo castigaría cuando regresará por haber desaparecido... no era de caballeros dejar a una dama esperando tanto tiempo y aún más tantos años, pero ella espero su regreso al menos una noche más hasta que las fuerzas de su corazón lo permitiese, al menos para volver a ver esa cara pálida y su sonrisa burlona una vez más.

Así fue como Integra fue quedándose poco a poco profundamente dormida inventando nuevas formas de castigar a Alucard.

En las profundidades o los sótanos de la mansión Hellsing una extraña fuerza empezaba a despertar de un profundo sueño, tras largos años de ausencia perdido entre las miles de almas y recuerdos su propia alma empezaba a existir y tomar forma como un solo ser o un solo hombre.

Un mundo extraño, distinto al mundo real, uno que no existía ni tenía concepto o explicación concreta era un mundo o plano imaginario donde había permanecido perdido tras treinta años sin reconocerse a si mismo hasta hoy. Un solo ser regresaba al plano real, una sola alma tras matar cada recuerdo, cada vivencia, cada alma hasta quedar sólo una, sólo una para otra alma, su ama. En aquella habitación en la que había permanecido encerrado varios años atrás ahora sólo ocupaba un viejo ataúd de madera negra, un cubo y el sello de Hellsing sobre este ahora una nueva existencia aparecería para ocuparla, la misma alma de hace varios siglos, una sola, la verdadera desde que nació aparecía como nueva, un ser nuevo a causa de ella, quien le había devuelto todo lo que había perdido, ella había renovado todo, ella lo hizo luchar, se había convertido en la razón de seguir existiendo y ser digno de ella por lo que él lucho treinta años matando sus propias vidas para volver a verla.

Ya no era ese ser infantil, engreído, vanidoso y caprichoso que lo había llevado a su propia perdición, ella lo había convertido en un ser distinto, se había convertido en la razón de cambiar, por eso él lucho hasta hacerse digno de ella, pero no espero que luego de regresar a Londres este desapareciera lejos de la existencia de la mujer que amaba, tuvo que luchar con toda su fuerza, tuvo que eliminar todo lo que había consumido durante siglos atrás, luego de treinta años por fin él había terminado de luchar para reencontrarse con ella.

Lleno de ansiedad avanzo como niebla por los conductos de la mansión hasta llegar a su habitación, no era la primera vez que entraba, pero era la primera vez que haría su primer intento de tenerla para él. Sin saber cuantos años había demorado en volver sólo avanzo hacia ella.

Se materializo frente a su cama y camino hacia ella, sus pensamientos en ese momento era sólo tenerla sólo para él, sentía tanta hambre, su hambre ni era sólo sangre, no cualquier sangre, sino la suya… por varios años había esperado volver a probar su sangre una vez más, tras largo tiempo había luchado por volver a verla.

Ya delante de ella, miro su rostro durmiente para luego mirar ansiosamente su delgado cuello, sin pensarlo más e invadido por sus deseos se inclino hacia ella hasta dejar su rostro frente a su cuello, su largos colmillos se alargaron listos a hundirse en su suave piel y sus brazos atentos al movimiento que ella podría hacer para sujetarla con fuerza y evitar un mayor dolor una vez que absorba su sangre. El aliento caliente que brotaba de su boca sobre el cuello de Integra hizo que ella reaccionara inmediatamente para despertar y seguidamente cogiera el arma cerca a su cama, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y uno tras otro dieron en el blanco hasta dejarlo inmovilizado, el cuerpo lastimado por las balas termino en el suelo apoyado en la pared sin poder moverse.

El fuerte ruido de lo disparos pusieron en alerta inmediata a Seras, quien entro violentamente a la habitación cargando sus intimidantes armas en cada brazo soltando un fuerte grito, tal vez más fuerte que el sonido de las balas.

¨¡QUE HA PASADO!¡¿AMA?!"

Seras Victoria prendió la luz de la habitación al instante para visualizar a su enemigo y verificar el estado de su ama, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ella como la de Integra que miraban sorprendidas el gran bulto rojo tirado en el suelo, ninguna supo que decir al reconocer el aspecto del enemigo que llevaba un largo saco rojo, botas grandes y de lazo rojo, aquel ser de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos reirá tranquilamente al ver el rostro sorprendido de ambas mujeres, había regresado después de treinta años para terminar siendo atacado por la mujer que ama y punto de ser asesinado por su pupila.

Sus primeras palabras no se hicieron esperar

"_**Que bienvenida tan violenta"**_ sus ojos miraron fijamente a su ama para luego dirigirse a Seras

"_**Y estás tan ruidosa, como siempre" **_dijo Alucard sonriendo con tranquilidad ya estando en casa por fin, luego de luchar tanto para volver junto a ella.

Seras grito con gran energía y alegría al ver a su maestro tras largo tiempo, con gran entusiasmo dijo: "MAESTRO"

A diferencia de Seras, Integra no mostró alegría ni sorpresa al ver a Alucard y sólo se sentó al borde de su cama y con los brazos cruzados y guardando la calma ella hablo.

"_**Llegando tarde a casa, ¿he Alucard?"**_ sin mostrar su molestia de tan larga espera ella hablo nuevamente _**"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" **_pregunto en tono resentido a su sirviente que la había hecho esperar largo tiempo, su pregunta no fue más de un amo a su sirviente, más bien eran de esposa a su marido que cuestionaba fríamente esperando la respuestas que regirían su reacción si estás eran lo suficientemente aceptadas por ella.

Alucard respondió con seriedad sus preguntas

"_**Continúe matando. Mis propias vidas… dentro de mi".**_ Miles de flechas oscuras salían de él dirigiéndose a un objetivo, señalándola a ella, la razón de matarse a si mismo, _**"Tres millones, cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil, ochocientos setenta y siete. Estuve matándolas hasta que no quedó ninguna. Las asesine a todas, excepto a una y ahora estoy aquí"**_ miro fijamente a Integra dando a entender por que él estaba aquí, por que se dirigió hacia ella y intento beber su sangre _**"Ahora, estoy en todas partes y en ninguna. Ese es el porque estoy aquí" **_Alucard quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de ella.

Integra evito alegrarse de su llegada, evito expresar la gran emoción que sentía dentro porque él por fin regresará, por miedo a que él ya no la quisiera ahora que ella ya no era más una joven mujer, frente a él ella mostró sentirse preparada para cualquier respuesta, estaba aquí, eso bastaba, ella respondió como resignada a lo suyo, el tiempo había pasado y ella tenía que ser realista y dejar de soñar sin saber que a él no le importaba el tiempo, sólo le importaba ella.

"_**Llegas tarde, llegas demasiado tarde"**_ dijo Integra sin alegría ni tristeza, estaba molesta, pero no lo mostró; estaba alegre, pero no expreso nada; estaba triste, pero no dijo nada; estaba angustiada y resignada pero aún así no dijo nada… él no necesitaba que ella lo dijera ni lo expresara con gestos, lo sentía y ella sabía que él lo sabía, como tampoco no necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que ocultaba muy bien a todos menos a él. Ella jamás pudo ocultar nada para él, tal vez por eso a veces ella siempre se enojaba con él.

Alucard sólo dijo _**"lo siento",**_ sus ojos carmesí la miraron entre dos sentimientos, uno de culpabilidad por haber tardado tanto y otro de ansiedad que expreso en sus labios reprimiendo una sonrisa, él sabía que sin interesar el tiempo que haya pasado era inevitable que ambos estuvieran juntos, ambos sabían que sería inevitable, ambos se amaban tanto que el tiempo no era una barrera que podría evitar que floreciera su amor. Él ya le había confesado sus intenciones cuando regreso a Londres y se arrodillo frente a ella, había pedido su mano aquella vez y él había regresado para sellar su compromiso.

"_**Tú debes sentir el deseo de beber sangre, ¿cierto? De mi"**_, Integra sabía perfectamente que Alucard deseaba beber su sangre, a lo que seguido este respondió.

"_**Oh, SÍ. Treinta años sin comer nada, estoy hambriento",**_ Alucard no pudo vitar mostrar sus ansias de poder beber su sangre.

En aquel momento Integra no pudo evitar mostrar la tristeza en su rostro al ver las ansias de Alucard, ella sabía que esas ansias de beber su sangre no sólo se trataba de saciar su sed sino de convertir en un nosferathu como él y hacerla su mujer, ella o pudo evitar decir _**"Yo soy… ya una vieja abuela"**_ Alucard la miro con determinación sin cambiar sus intenciones a pesar de la respuesta de ella, el seguía queriéndola aún tanto como antes y respondió:

"_**Está bien para mi",**_ sus intenciones seguían siendo las misma, él había hecho todos los intentos para regresar a su lado y unos cuantos años no eran algo que le importasen. Él tampoco era joven como antes a pesar de su aspecto, con más de cinco siglos de vida las cinco décadas de Integra no eran algo que le importara, él la amaba mucho más allá de lo físico y no necesitaba decirle con palabras lo que él sentía, él la amaba y no necesitan más que eso y los sentimientos de ella. Estaban juntos luego de treinta años y no había ya nada que impida que se amaran.

Hace treinta años a pesar de que él la amara ella seguía siendo una pequeña mocosa para él que había visto pasar generaciones tras otras y visto el cambio del mundo desde la oscuridad, nada cambaría sus sentimientos por ella y hoy no era la excepción… luego de escuchar la respuesta de Alucard, ella no escondió su alegría al saber que él la amaba y no le importaba su edad, ya tranquila de tenerlo de nuevo en casa ella mordió su dedo anular derecho abriendo una herida del cual empezó a brotar inmediatamente la sangre, se acerco a Alucard y estiro su brazo hasta que su mano quedo por encima de su boca, esperando caer las primeras gotas de su sangre él abrió su boca ansioso de saborear la sangre de la mujer que tanto deseaba.

Las gotas empezaron a tomar el menor volumen por la gravedad para caer seguido de las palabras de Integra, ella dijo en aquel momento _**"Bienvenido a casa, conde" **_y él respondió como el caballero que fue a la guerra por largo tiempo dejando a su mujer en casa, quien lo esperaba sentada frente a la ventana divisando a lo lejos para verlo caminar hacia a casa, ella como buena esposa espero hasta hoy fielmente y él regreso a su hogar por esa mujer que dejo esperándolo, es así como su ahora esposo y conde respondió "_**Ya estoy en casa, condesa"**_.

Este acto simbólico no necesitaba más palabras entre ambos, ahora ella no era más su ama y él no era más su fiel sirvientes, él había regresado como hombre para convertirla en su mujer, ella ahora era su condesa, ella le había dado su mano y él entendió perfectamente su respuesta cuando ella le dio de beber de su sangre de la herida que hizo en su dedo anular derecho, significado de compromiso y lealtad, el aro de sangre de su dedo era la representación de la novia y él al beber su sangre la tomo como mujer.

Seras como testigo del acto matrimonial entre ambos decidió que era momento de retirarse para dejarlos solos, ellos habían estado separados mucho tiempo y necesitaban privacidad.

Ya solos Alucard levanto sus brazos y sujeto la muñeca de Integra, guiándola hacia él hasta estar frente a frente, tomo su mano derecha suavemente y la acerco a su boca metiendo su dedo anular en su boca, este saboreo con deseo demás su sangre, acaricio la herida con su lengua y absorbió más sangre de ella, Integra lo miro tímidamente, ya no tenía la misma frialdad de antes ni pudo evitar el pudor en sus mejillas ahora que estaban solos, está vez era distintos ya que ella sabía lo que pasaría entre ambos ahora, él dejaría de reprimir sus deseos por fin, ahora que ella era suya.

Ya con más fuerza Alucard se arrodillo frente a Integra y con ambas manos sujeto su rostro acariciando sus mejillas con sus dedos, acaricio sus labios con un tacto tan delicado despertando todo tipo de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Integra. Ella dijo de forma bromista _**"Recuérdame castigarte luego por hacerme esperar tanto"**_ a lo que él respondió con su típica sonrisa _**"Como tú digas, condesa"**_.

Alucard se acerco a Integra más hasta quedar escasos milímetros cerca para besarla, acerco su rostro hasta el de ella, pero aquel primer beso fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión tras Integra.

Este sería el inicio de todo, aquel día marcaría a Alucard para siempre sin encontrar alguna respuesta, tras buscar con locura sin éxito alguno.

En ese entonces todo exploto a su alrededor, él trato de proteger a Integra con su cuerpo pero tarde sería su reacción, tras ella todo estaba siendo destruido por una fuerte onda que arrasaba todo a su paso hasta llegar a ella que no supo como reaccionar, sólo lo vio a él, sólo vio sus ojos rojos mirarla asustado de que algo le pasará, de que ella salga herida… todo fue tarde, todo fue tan rápido, la fuerte luz frente él lo cegaba, él cuerpo de ella se iluminaba por la explosión tras de ella, sería la última vez que la volvería a ver, sus largos cabellos rubios eran levantados por la fuerte onda hasta rozar su rostro, manchados de sangre poco a poco, la sangre de Integra salpico sobre sus ropas y su rostro, ella fue desapareciendo frente a él en una intensa luz hasta no verla más.

Sus manos buscaban alcanzarla para sujetarla con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y el impacto de la explosión sólo llegará a él como una pared frente a Integra, pero todo fue tarde para su reacción, no era fuerte como antes, pero la protegería sin importar la situación en la que se encentren.

Todo quedo destruido a su alrededor, él miro con espanto como todo quedo cubierto con sangre, no era suya, era la sangre de ella, estaba herida pero no encontró su cuerpo en ningún lado, busco en todos lados, bajo cada escombro y no la encontró, busco desesperado cada rincón, miro a su alrededor y no la encontró, se asomo hacia el origen de la explosión y no vio nada, trato de comunicarse con ella pero no encontró respuesta.

Seras entro alarmada y lo que encontró frente a ella la dejo sin palabras, sólo encontró a su maestro que miraba perdido el gran agujero dejado en la habitación, no vio a su ama en ninguna parte. Ella grito a su maestro preguntándole por Integra

"¡INTEGRA! ¡¿Dónde ESTÁ SIR INTEGRA?! MAESTRO"

Él no escucho nada, no podía sentir a Integra en ningún lugar, sólo el olor de su sangre bañando los escombros, a su alrededor los gritos de Seras estaban tan lejos de su mente, él trato buscarla, pero no sabía donde, no podía sentir si aún seguía viva o ella había muerto por la gravedad de sus heridas, sólo supo que ella debe de estar muy herida, había perdido mucha sangre… Integra había sido secuestrada.

Es así como todo empezaría, él la buscaría pero jamás la encontraría, nunca supieron quien ataco la mansión ni quien se la llevo, pasarían los años sin encontrar respuesta alguna, la había perdido para siempre, ella no volvería jamás.

Alucard no sabía como reaccionar, la joven muchacha no sabía donde buscar, cuando todos llegaron hasta ahí miraron sorprendidos la magnitud de la destrucción y lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de saber donde estaba ella, Seras les ordeno informar sobre el ataque luego de decirles que ella no estaba aquí.

"_**Maestro… ¿pudo ver algo? ¿Reconocer a alguien?"**_ dijo Seras menos alterada tratando de controlar la situación.

Alucard volteo hacia ella, miro sorprendida a su maestro que con seriedad camino hacia ella ocultando su dolor.

"_**Tengo que recuperarla"**_ fueron sus palabras al pasar a su lado de largo dejándola sola, él no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas rojas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero ella sí. Sólo agacho la cabeza y escucho sus pasos secos alejarse, ella sabía muy bien que él no sabía por donde empezar a buscar, ella había afinado sus sentidos muy bien con el tiempo y no podía sentir absolutamente la presencia de su ama, mucho menos él.

Aquel día todo empezó, ella no volvería a ver a Alucard y él jamás volvería a verla, no interesa cuanto buscará, él no volvería a verla durante siglos. Años tras años buscaron sin encontrar respuestas, años tras años él la buscaría sin éxito alguno, siglos después sólo intentaría saber que paso aquel día.

Tras cuatro años de búsqueda no pudieron obtener nada, la búsqueda había quedado cancelada, sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado ellos no tenían ninguna intención de devolverla, es así como él y la locura se habían vuelto sólo uno, desesperado de volver a tenerla, desesperado buscándola mataría sin piedad, peros jamás interesaba cuanto matase, nada volvería a calmar a pena de perderla.

Integra había desaparecido para siempre…todo empezó así, pasarían cinco siglos para obtener respuestas, muchos cambios vendrían desde hoy.

&&&&&&

Todas la historia está basado cinco siglos después de este suceso, lo cual será el tiempo actual en el siguiente capítulo. Aún no tengo un nombre dado, pero la idea ya está en mi cabeza lo cual hará que lo escriba más fácilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**La aparición de Apocalipto**

Tanto tiempo buscando sin encontrar tan sólo una pequeña pista de que paso con ella, busque por todos lados, volví a pisar los suelos que hace siglos recorrí para encontrarla. Sí, al principio fue eso, mi locura guiando mis pasos, matando sin piedad a todo aquel que considerara sospechoso, aumentando mi poder con su sangre y sus almas, debía estar preparado pase lo que pase, debía encontrarte, sé que me estabas esperando, sé que esperabas que te rescatara, yo debía protegerte, eras lo único que me importaba y me sigue importando, pero te falle y jamás me perdonare… no haberte encontrado.

Tantos años pasaron, perdí todo nuevamente, cuando creí tener todo, te perdí y ahora estoy solo. Sentado en una roca frente a un bosque de árboles sin ramas ni frutas que broten de ella, de delgada sombra y hojas que gotean sangre, los campos son rojos y el aroma que desprende es la mejor fragancia, la sangre. Sí, los he matado a todos sin piedad, fue rápido pero con algunos me ensañe y los mate lentamente, sus cuerpos yacen en el suelo mientras otros están atravesados, una pintoresca escena como la que hice hace varios siglos para ti. Todo por ti, por que te perdí, por que no pude encontrarte, ya no quedan esperanzas en mi de volverte a ver, tantos siglos sin tu presencia, sin saber nada de ti, sin volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, ese rostro de porcelana y la dulce fragancia de tu sangre, tu cuerpo, tus cabellos rubios, tu aliento, lo perdí todo y hoy no tengo nada, siento que estoy con las manos vacías como el día que naci. Nos separaron mi amada condesa, te alejaron de mi, de este demonio que liberaste y al que esperaste treinta largos años, como soportamos tanto Integra? Como nos amamos tantos y nunca dijimos nada? Sabíamos lo que sentíamos y confiábamos mutuamente, no necesitábamos palabras, nos decíamos todo con sólo una mirada… oh claro era eso lo que nos hacía suprimir las palabras.

¡Cinco siglos! Es el tiempo que te busque y aún no sé nada de ti, ya no tengo la esperanza de encontrarte con vida, sólo busco saber que paso contigo, quienes o quien te alejo de mi y por supuesto al final me vengare, vengare lo que te hicieron, lo que nos hicieron y al final podre irme en paz aún así mi destino sea el infierno.

Un gemido de dolor me despierta de mis pensamientos, no sé que son exactamente. No son humanos, vampiros ni licántropos, ellos aparecieron como hace un tres siglos y medio con mayor notabilidad, te sorprendería ver lo que le paso a este mundo Integra, sufrirías si vieras tu patria en ruinas, fue destruida tan rápidamente y yo no hice nada por ella. Yo seguí mi camino como Seras Victoria el suyo, no sé nada de ella desde que enloquecí y destruí el lugar donde naciste. Ella pelea muy bien, recuerdo cuando trato de hacerme entrar en razón, lo que hizo que me enfureciera más hasta casi acabar con su existencia, creo que ella sabía que ahora sin tu control hacía lo que quería sin control alguno, pero yo no me divertía, no es como antes, ya no es divertido... sólo un desahogo de lo que haré con quienes nos separaron. Cada vez que mataba te recordaba y terminaba como hoy pensando en el pasado, pensando en ti.

Ya puedo consumir las almas de otros sin desaparecer, fue duro tantos experimentos, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba ser más fuerte para poder hacer mi búsqueda y regresarte a tu lugar, a mi lado. Pero aún así no lo logre, fracase, no llegue a tiempo, lejos de mi desapareciste y hoy no sé ni donde está tu cuerpo, deseo verte de nuevo, deseo tener nuestro primer beso, deseo todo de ti y no tengo nada, ni un cabello tuyo.

Hoy no hago más que lamentarme, que fácil es hacerlo cuando no estoy en tu lugar. Eres tú la que sufrió, eres tu la que desapareció, sola sin nadie que conozcas, en manos enemigas pensando en el inútil de tu sirviente, que jamás llego… oh Integra te he fallado.

Recuerdo aquella vez, cuando legue a Londres por ti. Volví ya no como sirviente, sino como el hombre que pide tu mano, que pide que seas suya. Reclamando lo que desea, dispuesto a luchar para tenerte y hacerme digno de tanta divinidad. Excitado empale a nuestros enemigos y decore todo para la ocasión, me arrodille frente a ti y agache mi cabeza para luego mirar tus relajados ojos llenos de satisfacción, siempre confiaste en mi. En ese momento sólo existías tú y nadie más, éramos sólo nosotros que sabíamos lo que pasaría al terminar todo, seríamos uno sólo para siempre. Diciéndonos el si, llamándonos con ese lazo de marido y mujer, mi condesa respondió bienvenido a casa, conde. Hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una ruidosa voz, cuyos intentos de hacerla menos ruidosa eran imposibles hablo despertándonos a ambos. Debí haberte llevado lejos de todo en ese momento, dejarlos a todos y irme contigo aunque te opongas, hubiéramos estado juntos hasta ahora sin haber estado separados treinta años para luego separarnos para siempre, ahora sólo tengo que conformarme con soñar contigo, mi amada Integra.

Ha empezado a llover, las gotas se mezclan con la sangre limpiando el pasto a mi alrededor y lavando los negros rostros por la sangre seca en los cuerpos empalados, todos eran fuertes. Sus poderes eran tan raros pero no los deje usarlos por la rapidez con que los ataque, hoy no tenía buen humor ya que hoy fue el día que desapareciste, fue triste para ellos al final, pero su tristeza se irá con su último aliento y la mí perdurará por la eternidad.

Ellos son los llamados Zeners, no sé que tipo de criaturas serán o si fueron maldecidos como yo, lo que sé es que son crueles como todos los demás, han estado matando a todos los que no sean de su especie, una estúpida filosofía. Su sangre se ha vuelto muy cotizada por los vampiros, es muy exquisita, pero capturar tan sólo uno de ellos es una odisea, lo cual me parece raro haber matado un gran grupo de ellos tan fácilmente, posiblemente aun empezaban a conocer lo que ellos son realmente. Varios de ellos son jóvenes, he sentido varios grupos de ellos últimamente, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo no tengo interés en cruzarme en su camino, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero hoy me encontré casualmente este numeroso grupos, querían matarme pero al final los mate yo.

Ellos dijeron algo raro antes de atacarme, mencionaron un nombre, que me matarían en honor de Apocalipto. Debe ser su líder o un tipo de Dios que se crearon, los tiempos se han vuelto locos, si hubiera pasado esto cuando estuvieras conmigo te hubiera llevado lejos de esto para que no vieras como destruye todo a nuestro alrededor, al final sólo me importaba tu bienestar.

Otra vez lo hice de nuevo, no recuerdo en que momento empezó, pero de nuevo hable como si me escucharas o estuvieras a mi lado, pensar que tenía tantas cosas que susurrar a tu oído, seguro te hubieras sonrojado tanto, pero hubiera callado tus protestas con besos.

Perdido Alucard como siempre pensando en el pasado a lo lejos el aroma de la sangre de sus compañeros alguien era alertado, alguien a quien todos temían y muchos amaban. Sus ojos azules brillaron con tanta intensidad mientras a lo lejos trataba de ver como si su vista fuera de halcón, pero desde tierra. Rodeado de hombres y mujeres de gran nivel de fuerza estaba el líder de los Zeners, quien con fuerza depositada en su puño aprisionaba su espada. Podía sentir el olor de sangre, el lamento, nombrar su nombre, lamentando haber usado su nombre para fracasar al final, eran vergüenza, el dolor del fracaso.

-¿Qué sucede, Apocalipto?- pregunto un joven hombre de aproximadamente 28 años de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su rostro era angelical, la tranquilidad de sus expresiones y ese desinterés eran su mayor característica, pero que su apariencia nos los engañe, nadie sabe quien era realmente él, sólo era neutral y siempre estaba a lado de Apocalipto, ni siquiera ella sabía quien era realmente él, se llamaba Gabriel y su fuerza era mayor a la de cualquier Zeners, pero no de Apocalipto o tal vez eso creían todos hasta hoy.

-Encárgate del grupo- dijo Apocalipto mientras de su espalda brillosas alas que brillaban con intensidad materializaban para luego ser alas negras y se estiraban después de largo descanso.

-Oh, sabes que no me gusta ensuciarme las manos con sangre- respondió Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa ante tan gloriosa escena.

-No te pedí un favor, te he dado una orden- respondió con frialdad para luego dar un fuerte salto desde tierra haciendo un gran remolino que hizo hundir la tierra que piso, ella desapareció en el cielo con rapidez.

-Pero que mujer tan arrogante- dijo Gabriel quedando pensativo de donde iría tan apresuradamente.

A kilómetros de distancia nada podía esconderse de ella, podía verlos a todos como si tuviera el mundo en la palma de su mano, podía sentir a sus hombres morir y mencionar su nombre, escuchar hasta el último suspiro de sus vidas y el goteo de su sangre de su cuerpo.

Ella llego en tan poco tiempo al lugar donde estaban sus hombres, aterrizo más calmada sin hacer tanto ruido desapareciendo sus alas como un cristal que se rompe en mil pedazos que luego se desintegra, camino por el campo verde bajo el resplandor de la luna. Mientras caminaba aspiraba ese olor de muerte, los conocía, cada aroma era alguien que trato, eran los últimos zeners que habían reclutado, ellos recién habían nacido y se habían unido al ejercito para llevar a cabo el exterminio. Todos jóvenes, ninguno tenía más de veintidós años; aún no sabían como controlar su fuerza ni sabía a ciencia cierta sus poderes, pero tenían el espíritu de lucha que ella buscaba entre sus hombres. Camino hasta encontrar lo que llamo su atención, todos estaban muertos, empalados y regados en el suelo, el escenario estaba teñido con la sangre de sus hombres, pero ella siguió caminando en busca del culpable.

No entendía como alguien podía haber eliminado a sus hombres con tanta facilidad, pero sea lo que haya sido lo mataría. Ella jamás había perdido una batalla.

Alucard a lo lejos sin esperar visita, miro el cielo gris humedeciendo su rostro con la lluvia. Cuando el bajo la mirada a lo lejos vio lo que jamás espero volver a ver, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad y más fuerza que la luna lo miraban fijamente a medida que se acercaban sus pasos, su figura delgada se resaltaba más cada instante ante sus ojos, las facciones de su rostro los conocía, los había visto antes, ese rostro hermoso que tanto miro perdido en distracción estaba frente a él una vez más.

Sintió como si su pecho lo aprisionara, su corazón parecía saltar y volver a la vida, sus ojos en par se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la visión, la excitación de su ser lo hacia casi paralizarse, sus manos pesaron con más fuerza que su espada cayo al suelo, no se movió ni respiro, el aliento de su boca salía como si se estuviera ahogando, de sus ojos salieron oscuras lágrimas de sangre. Su armadura hizo ruido por el constante movimiento de su cuerpo que temblaba de ansiedad, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, sólo un nombre venia repetitivamente a su cabeza y su boca para retornar como eco, ella podía ser ella, como es posible, acaso era una alucinación suya, su locura parecía haber tocado fondo, él no sería tan dichoso para que Dios se la devolviese.

Ella se veía como aquella vez, la vez en que se arrodillo frente a ella al regresar a Londres. No tenía un parche en el ojo como la última vez que la vio, él simplemente no sabía que pensar, se quedo ahí sin creer mirándola acercarse a él.

Apocalipto lo miraba con frialdad, lo despreciaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, el olor de su sangre, de muerte. Ella supo que se trataba de un vampiro, no tendría piedad con él.

¿Integra?¿Integra?¿Integra? dijo sin parar Alucard, ¿eres tú? Oh Dios si tanto me odias hoy te pido piedad, detén está maldita alucinación que tanto me hace sufrir y tanto me hace anhelar volver a tenerla junto a mi, su pecho muerto aprisionaba sus deseos como si todo se encontrara ahí, concentrado a punto de estallar.

Frente a frente, ella lo miro de lo alto, como si se tratase de un insecto lo miro como algo inferior. Ella escucho con claridad lo que de sus labios salió

-¿Integra?... has perdido la cordura, vampiro- respondió ella al ver la extraña reacción que tenía al mirarla- un ser despreciable como tú que destruyo un ejercito de zeners como este sólo puede revelar tu identidad, Alucard- ella había escuchado de él antes, habían reportes de él pero no le había tomado importancia, aunque realmente ella no sabía la historia completa de su pasado, sólo que era una amenaza.

Alucard se puso de pie al verla con tal claridad y no pudiendo evitar acercarse a ella, saber si es Integra realmente, aunque sus palabras demostraba no tener ningún recuerdo de ellos que daba la posibilidad de que no sea ella, ¿pero porque ella tiene la forma de la mujer que ama?, pero sin poder dar ningún paso delante sus piernas de paralizaron como su cuerpo lleno de emociones que sentía no poder contener más.

-No eres más que basura- Apocalipto desenvaino su espada con tanta velocidad que en tan sólo segundos ella estaba tras de él, ni siquiera sintió el momento en que lo atacó, su armadura fue cortada como papel y su cuerpo atravesado como hoja, sus ropas tiñeron de sangre que brotaron abundantemente ante la profunda herida. Sin poder entender toco su pecho para luego llevar a sus ojos su ensangrentada mano. Su mente quedo en blanco, no sabía que hacer, sólo quería tenerla de vuelta, tal vez un momento en trance, tal vez sólo un sueño del cual luego despertaría con lágrimas en los ojos desde que la perdió. Sólo espero el siguiente ataque.

-No perderé mi tiempo en una basura de tu clase que ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse-respondió Apocalipto con frialdad al ver la actitud de su contrincante, ella se paro para luego dar el golpe final, volteo hacia él y molesta vio que aún seguía entero. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, su espada afilada estuvo a punto de cortar su cabeza cuando está fue detenida por las manos de una mujer que se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡MAESTROOO!-un fuerte grito despertó a Alucard, era Seras Victoria después de casi cinco siglos, lucia distinta a pesar de nunca envejecer-despierte- grito menos fuerte entonces tratando de contener la espada de Apocalipto.

Apocalipto retrocedió enojada al haber sido interrumpida, más aún de que la hayan hecho retroceder, aquella muchacha de vestimentas oscuras había podido detener con sus manos el filo de su espada, ella avanzo y volvió su ataque hacia Seras quien trato de evadirla, pero su brazo fue cortado y su grito llego como música a los oídos de Apocalipto quien la miraba con diversión.

Sin darle tiempo de curarse Apocalipto extendió su brazo libre al nivel de sus hombros para luego de su mano salir un sinnúmero de esferas pequeñas que brillaban con intensidad-procura hacer esto divertido- una vez dicho esto las pequeñas esferas azuladas fueron disparadas con una gran velocidad hacia Seras que sujetaba su brazo herido y veía con horror reflejado en sus ojos esas concentraciones de energía que antes vio destruir ciudades enteras cuando la vio por primera vez, ahora iban contra ella a gran velocidad sin darle tiempo de escapar.

Ella grito al sentirlas explosiones alrededor de su cuerpo golpeándola con fuerza provocando que su sangre escapara de su cuerpo y su carne se destrozara, trato de regenerar cada parte destruida, ella sabía que no podría contra ella, pero tenía que hacer tiempo suficiente para escapar, mientras él a lo lejos hacía el conjuro.

Cuando las explosiones acabaron Apocalipto se abalanzó a ella con velocidad para atacarla, Seras reacciono rápidamente evadiendo el ataque a pesar de su herido cuerpo, tenía que evitar más heridas mientras se regeneraba. Mientras Apocalipto mostraba incomodidad de que su contrincante sólo evadiera su espada, ya se estaba aburriendo de jugar con ella.

-Estás vez no escaparás- dijo Apocalipto haciendo un salto alto que paso por la cabeza de Seras que no supo en que momento, ella dio un fuerte patada en su espalda que hizo que cayera al suelo de forma violenta, mientras ella extendió sus alas y desde lo alto lanzo su espada que había cambiado de forma para ser una lanza que se dirigí con gran velocidad hacia Seras que trataba de levantarse, está la atravesó, ella grito y con sus manos trato de sacarla de su cuerpo, pero está estaba enterrada en el suelo manteniéndola atrapada mientras quemaba su carne retardando la recuperación de su cuerpo.

-Es inútil escapar, vampiro-ella bajo hacia Seras desapareciendo sus alas- es ridículo las debilidades de tu especie, débiles a la plata, al agua, matarlos es tan fácil que me aburren tan rápidamente. Nos son más que escoria, una especie tan débil no merece existir.

-¡¿Y LA TUYA SI?!- grito Seras con amargura, pero Apocalipto sólo la miro con frialdad- no tiene derecho a hacer lo hacen, matar a todos. Quitarnos el derecho de existir, alguna vez fueron humanos, acaso ya no queda nada de eso en ustedes?

-Cierra la boca- Apocalipto piso su espalda haciendo que la lanza atravesar más su cuerpo hasta tenderla en el suelo- sólo el más fuerte tiene derecho vivir, una especie maldita como la tuya no debería seguir existiendo…-miro con desprecio a la muchacha tendida en el suelo que escupía sangre- alimentándose de sangre, existiendo a costa de la sangre de otros. No perdonare a una especie como la tuya, serán los primeros en ser exterminados.

Apocalipto sujeto la lanza, está se redujo hasta salir del cuerpo de Seras, había tomado nuevamente la forma de una espada, aprovecho el momento para zafarse de su enemigo y ponerse a distancia de ella.

Seras murmuro bajamente _"apresúrate"_ vio a su maestro a lo lejos, este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos como la vez que ella se alejo de él "HAZLO YA" grito finalmente

Apocalipto se percato de su plan, pero cuando menos lo espero una gran fuerza parecía aplastarla impidiéndole moverse, su espada cayo de su mano y ella en el suelo trato de levantarse, a su alrededor símbolos extraños se formaban de color rojo que brillaban su alrededor encerrándola en un gran circulo que parecía impedir que su mueva.

Seras aprovecho la ocasión y se dirigió con rapidez a Alucard, está lo ayudo a levantarse apoyándolo en su brazo, debían escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que el conjuro acabe. Otro hombre apareció acerándose a Seras.

-Has demorado demasiado- dijo Seras.

-No ha sido fácil hacerlo, ella es demasiado fuerte. Si no escapamos rápido nos atrapará- respondió este, su rostro tenía una cicatriz y frente a su rostro dos mechones lo adornaban, se llamaba Sixto, alguna vez jefe de Iscariote, el último y único sobreviviente del Vaticano desde aquella tragedia.

-Ya podemos irnos, él está inconsciente ahora, tendrás que contarle todo cuando despierte- miro Seras con cierta amargura.

-Me harán sentirme culpable de nuevo- rayos, pensó Sixto- no fue fácil contigo y ahora tendrá que lidiar con él, además tampoco fue fácil usar el hechizo de Hellsing para paralizarla.

-Deja de quejarte que no tienes opción- Seras miro por última vez a Apocalipto que la miraba con amargura- lo siento Integra, esto por tu bien- ella desapareció llevándose a Alucard acompañada de Sixto en un rayo que corto el cielo.

Apocalipto miro está escena con amargura, juro que los mataría la próxima vez por tal humillación. Al cabo de unos minutos ella pudo deshacer el conjuro que la ato. Molesta cogió su espada y miro a lo alto, ellos habían escapado.

Pronto llegaron otros zeners frente a ella, estos miraron con horror a sus compañeros atravesados en lanzas por todos lados, Apocalipto estaba en medio de todo como desorientada. Alma miro a Apocalipto, esta tenía sangre en sus ropas, sintió susto pensar que ella estuviera herida. Ella era una de las personas que siempre estaba a su lado, que había jurado protegerla aún así eso le costase la vida, era fría a veces pero cuando se trataba de Apocalipto un miedo la invadía de que ella estuviera herida, ella era su familia, ella en verdad la quería mucho y la admiraba.

-¡Estás herida!- Alma se acerco rápidamente a ella conteniendo sus lágrimas de miedo para sujetar su brazo y curar sus heridas, pero Apocalipto la evadió con una mano impidiendo que la toque.

-No es mi sangre- Apocalipto volteo hacia Dante que miraba con gran amargura a su alrededor- ¡Dante! Trae a los visionarios y que luego presenten su informe ante mi, que no muestren la información a nadie más que a mi.

-Entendido, su majestad- este se inclino haciendo una reverencia.

-Deja de llamarme así- tan molesto pensó- tantos años y sigues siendo tan formal, provocarás que un día de estos te mate.

-Lo siento- respondió Dante, inclinándose ante ella una y otra vez para que lo perdonase, lo cual la enojo más.

-Que el grupo de curación busque sobrevivientes y destruya los cuerpos de los que están muertos- ella miro a Alma que tenía la cabeza agachada llena de vergüenza luego de hablar con Dante- déjalo, no estoy herida. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Alma.

-Lo siento-oculto sus lágrimas en la sombra de sus mechones- te he ofendido, pensar que podrías haber sido lastimada es dudar de tu fuerza, ¡perdóname!

-Tonta- toco su cabeza con la palma de su mano en señal de cariño- pensé que Esther era la más llorona, ahora ve que me equivoque.

"_espera a que veas a Esther y ya verás"_ murmuro Dante al escuchar la conversación entre Apocalipto y Alma.

Dejando solos a Alma, Dante y los demás Apocalipto volvió con sus hombres, regresarían a la ciudad dada ya terminada la jornada del día, por desgracia con bajas el día de hoy.

-¿Quiénes pueden haber hecho esto?- dijo con amargura Dante

-Sea lo que sea son muy fuertes para haber derrotado a este escuadrón- respondió Alma que miraba seriamente a su alrededor- ella lucho con ellos sola.

-Así parece, pero no veo ningún cuerpo, al parecer escaparon- Dante extendió su mano y de está apareció un triángulo invertido sobre su palma, en ella pareció la imagen de una mujer de vestimentas claras y cabellos negros sueltos.

-¿Qué necesitas, Dante?- dijo Isabel que había escuchado su llamado.

-Apocalipto a dicho que envíes un grupo de visionarios aquí inmediatamente y un grupo médico- dijo Dante

-¿Cuantos son?- pregunto Isabel mientras con un movimiento indico a otro dar la orden.

-Todo un escuadrón- respondió con amargura Dante apretando sus puños.

-¡QUÉ!- expreso sorprendida sin poder creer Isabel- como es posible que haya pasado- ella dio vuelta y se retiro para preparar todo, Dante cerro la palma de su mano para acabar el contacto.

Los visionarios eran aquellos zeners que habían nacido con la capacidad de ver todo los hechos pasados con sólo tocar lo que hay a su alrededor o estar ahí solamente, estos formaban parte de otro grupo, separados de los que luchaba o guerreros que eran los que estaban siempre a lado de Apocalipto, mientras que el grupo de curación eran zeners con poderes de curación, ellos se dividían en grupos para ir siempre con los grupos guerreros encargados de curar sus heridas al final de cada batalla, a pesar de sus poderes curativos y no pertenecer al grupo de lucha estos tenían mucha fuerza que les garantizaba la vida a otros.

Los zeners con los siglos habían logrado establecerse como una sociedad, ellos habían creado una ciudad en el centro de Inglaterra, Londres, que por razones que todos desconocían Apocalipto había decidido que sea ahí lo cual implico hacer una limpieza que era matar a todos los seres que habían tomado en lugar para que ellos lo habitaran, está se había convertido ahora en la ciudad de las luces debido a que los zeners siempre tenían extraños poderes que se relacionaban con formas luminosas.

Debido a su gran fuerza estos habían logrado reconstruir todo y levantar su ciudad en pocas décadas, ahí se concentraba la mayor cantidad de zeners, pero en el castillo principal sólo vivían los más cercanos a Apocalipto, ella era el líder de todos ellos, la primera.

Apocalipto después de tan humillante encuentro había regresado a la ciudad, todo el escuadrón con el que había partido se encontraba ya en la ciudad y ella había regresado a sus aposentos sin decirles nada dejando a Gabriel atrás, necesitada esta sola.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si, se sentó al borde de su cama. No sabía lo que sentía, pero se sentía extraña luego de ver a ese hombre, se preguntaba quien era él sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba murmurando. Los recuerdos de su cabeza era blancos, no había nada que recordara de su pasado y por más que tratase nunca llegaba a nada, nunca se esmero tampoco en averiguar su pasado, pero ahora parecía perturbarla. Dejo caer su espada al suelo y está desapareció antes de hacer ruido, estuvo así perdida mirando al suelo con la mente en blanco por largo rato hasta que se paro y salió al balcón de su habitación, la lluvia era muy fuerte, no se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Miro la luna que estaba clara, su rostro se mojo rápidamente como sus ropas y sus cabellos, pero ella ni sintió el brote de sus lágrimas en sus ojos que se confundían entre la lluvia que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Su soledad fue interrumpida cuando escucho la voz de Gabriel que se encontraba apoyado en la pared a su izquierda, ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-Veo que hoy no ha sido una buena batalla- dijo con voz relajada Gabriel.

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí?- pregunto Apocalipto seriamente.

-Hace instantes, pero continua- hizo un gesto de reverencia ante ella- no quise interrumpirte, Apocalipto- este camino por su lado para retirarse.

-Gabriel- dijo Apocalipto para guardar un breve silencio que este se detuvo- ¿qué sabes de mi pasado?

-Haa era eso lo que te perturbaba hoy-junto sus manos con entusiasmo a la altura de su pecho- bueno mi querida Apocalipto no sé más de lo que sabes, siento mucho decir esto pero es verdad.

-Hoy vi a un hombre- agacho la mirada, sus ojos brillaban en la sombra de sus mechones- no se por que me sentí tan rara cuando lo vi, no sé que es lo que senti exactamente pero cuando lo vi una breve imagen paso por mi mente, era él que estaba arrodillado frente a mi, fue borroso pero pude sentir que era él.

-Apocalipto- dijo seriamente Gabriel sin mirarla- tu pasado lo sabrás a su debido momento- este se alejo de ella y ya frente a la puerta dijo volviendo su acostumbrada calma- deberías dejar de provocar la lluvia, vine por eso. Sólo tú eres capaz de hacer un rito así por eso vine, inundarás la ciudad si sigues así además los muchachos están en una fiesta en tu nombre y la has arruinado.

- Ja- rio Apocalipto al escuchar sus últimas palabras- aún no saben lo que paso…-se quedo en silencio-no dejaré que nadie los lastime nunca más, yo los protegeré.

-Lo sé- sonrió Gabriel al escucharla- tan emotiva como siempre, aunque tus expresión traten de ocultarlo, no es así?- cuando este abrió la puerta fue derrumbado en el suelo por Esther que lloraba con gran exageración sujetando sus ropas con fuerza sobre su pecho y lloraba sin parar, ella ni siquiera se aseguro de que sea la persona indicada a la que dirigía su llanto. Prácticamente estaba aplastándolo en el suelo a Gabriel que trataba de quitársela encima mientras Apocalipto estaba por escapar por el balcón al verla, sabía que era a ella a la que buscaba y no pretendía dejarse atrapar.

-¡SE ESCAPA!- grito Gabriel al ver a Apocalipto tomar vuelo para escapar, mientras este trataba de hacerle ver a Esther que no era él a quien buscaba, está al verla se paro dejando a un asfixiado Gabriel para ir tras Apocalipto.

- HERMANA- grito en sollozos Esther que miro sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

Apocalipto molesta vio tras de ella a Esther gritar sin control- malditos, estoy segura que Dante y Alma están tras de esto- se alejo lo más rápido posible antes de que Esther extendiera sus alas y decidiera perseguirla.

-Porque te corres de mi- grito llorando Esther quien la perseguía- ¡¡¡HERMANA!!!

-¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!- grito Apocalipto al verla acercarse más, está acelero su vuelo hasta desaparecer saliendo fuera del alcance de Esther y salvarse de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

-DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS- grito nuevamente Esther- ¡por que huyes!

A lo lejos Dante y Alma se ahogaban en risas, ello habían visto todo a través de la palma del primero, una de sus tantos poderes. Habían engañado a Esther de que Apocalipto había salido herida en una batalla y se había encerrado en su cuarto como siempre hacia al regresar a la ciudad.

-Ella nos va a matar después de esto- dijo Alma sin evitar reír mientras Dante no podía evitar las carcajadas.

-Sabía que Esther era la más llorona entre ustedes dos- rio Dante

-¡No digas eso! Yo sólo me preocupe de que estuviera herida, lo cual es normal ya que nuestra principal tarea es protegerla y estoy seguro que tú también sentiste lo mismo que yo al verla- respondió molesta Alma.

-No digas tonterías, Alma- este más tranquilo miro la luna- ella jamás a perdido una batalla.

Un fuerte ruido los interrumpió.

-NO ES POSIBLE- Isabel con los ojos completamente marrones y si iris reducidos hasta desaparecer miraba el lugar, era una visionaría y lo que acababa de ver la dejo sorprendida. Daba vueltas a su alrededor observando lo que había pasado antes, era como si ella estuviera ahí presente, podía ver todo claramente y no podía creer que Apocalipto había sido reducida. A ese hombre lo vio, sabe su nombre por la boca de Apocalipto, pero no sabe quien es, retrocedió más, antes para ver y lo vio. Parada frente a él ella lo miro fijamente, sus ojos eran rojos y su rostro triste, quería entrar a su mente pero no pudo, sólo escucho salir de su boca ¿Integra?

Dante fue hacia Isabel y la sujeto de su ropa- ¿que has visto?- exigió sacándola de su trance.

-No puedo decirte nada- ella lo empujo- sólo es a ella a la que le diré lo que vi- está camino lejos de él, mientras este la miraba amargamente- no intentes darme ordenes.

-Por favor, Isabel- dijo Alma- ella nos importa tanto como a ti.

Isabel volteo hacia ella y dijo- es un solo vampiro el que hizo todo esto, él al parecer la llamo Integra, no sé que significa. Pero lo más importante es que ella fue paralizada por algún tipo de hechizo, es posible que sea alquimia. Sea lo que sea parece que sólo puede detenerla un momento, ellos lo usaron para escapar y lo lograron.

-¿QUÉ?¿ como es posible que alguien haya podido hacer eso?- pregunto Dante

-Lo desconozco, sea lo que sea eran tres personas. El que hizo este hechizo parece que no ha perfeccionado este hechizo, pero…. Lo que no entiendo es porque ella los dejo escapar- se pregunto así misma.

-Estás dudando de su fuerza- Alma avanzo para tirarle una cachetada pero la mano de Dante la detuvo.

-No seas idiota….no es eso, ella es más fuerte de lo que vi, pero no uso su fuerza por completo, nosotros sabemos muy bien que ella no tiene limites en su fuerza y cada día algo nuevo descubre en sus habilidades, ella es capaz de destruir ciudades enteras en segundos, pero… pero está vez ella se contuvo, es como si se hubiera resistido a matarlos, pero estoy segura que no fue a mujer… fue por él, ella lo llamo Alucard.

-¿El de los informes?- pregunto Alma sin poder creer aun.

-Sí, yo misma he visto sus matanzas. Nunca lo he visto yo misma, solo he investigado como lo hice con los otros, es una bestia que sólo destruye todo, pero siempre tiene esa expresión de tristeza, como si buscara algo y no pudiera encontrarlo… pero no entiendo por que la miro así.

-¿A ella?- respondió Dante- ese maldito se atrevió a tocarla!

-No, él ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella, ni atacarla- Isabel dio vuelto y camino lejos de ellos- ya termino todo, ordeno a los hombres- quemen todo- murmuro luego muy bajamente- tengo mal presentimiento de esto.

* * *

Bueno muchachos espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, como habrán visto he hecho mención de nuevos personajes en este capítulo que son Alma, Dante y Esther, a ellos los verán seguido en los capítulos siguiente ya que quiero ahondar un poco más en la nueva familia de Integra que ahora como saben es nada menos que Apocalipto y ha perdido todos sus recuerdos. Algo que quiero darle a saber es que Sixto es el nombre que le di al personaje que aparece en el capítulo final de Hellsing( Romancia/ 95) que es el nuevo líder de Iscariote o así parece reflejar, yo asumi eso y he usado a este personaje para este capítulo y los que vendrán. Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misterios del pasado**

Los visionarios era solo uno de los grupos de medio nivel que estaban al mando de Apocalipto, ellos habían desarrollado la capacidad de ver los hechos pasados que habían pasado en un lugar sin necesidad de tener contacto directo con el causante de los hechos. El poder que tenían no sólo se limitaba a ver con claridad estos hechos pasados sino también poder entrar en la mente de los que estuvieron antes ahí, entrando a lo más profundo de su mente y capturar toda la información posible, esto les permitía hacer un mayor estudio de sus enemigos. Cada grupo existente tenía un jefe y a su vez todos ellos seguían sólo a uno, Apocalipto. Los que estaban encargados de curar eran fuertes y no tenían nada que envidiar a los demás ya que era necesario el desarrollo de su fuerza para poder curar a los demás en las batallas y evadir al enemigo para llegar a tiempo.

Apocalipto al igual que los visionarios tenía su misma capacidad, pero ella era incapaz de perfeccionarlo completamente al no tener más recuerdos de su pasado en su mente, era incapaz de leer el pasado de otros, alguien sin pasado no podía leer los de otros sin conocerse a si misma. Sólo podía leer sus pensamientos como movimientos del presente, tenía la capacidad de curar sus heridas por si sola aunque nunca había salido herida más que una sola vez.

Lo que más temor causaba en los demás era que su poder no parecía conocer límites, siempre descubría algo nuevo en ella, esto enorgullecía a sus hombres, pero aterraba a sus enemigos. La mayor concentración de zeners estaba en Londres, la cuidad de las luces y el centro de todas por ser esta donde se encontraba a quien consideraban su majestad, título que nunca le gusto a Apocalipto. En cada continente había ciudades donde ellos vivirán, estaban en expansión cada vez más tomando tierras y exterminando las plagas, como ellos los llamaban. Estos seres nacían de los mismos humanos, no había una explicación exacta sobre su aparición sólo que en un momento de tragedia cuando estaban solos y en peligro, al borde de la muerte al haber sido débiles y no haber podido defenderse su corazón deja de latir por minutos para luego volver a latir ya no como un ser humano sino como un zener, como los llaman. Esto era conocido como el despertar, el último recurso del cuerpo ante el peligro creían ellos, su fuerza aumentaba al igual que su ira hasta destruir todo al estar descontrolados y segados por el miedo, supervivencia y la ira, pero no todos pasaban por esta etapa. Es así como Apocalipto decide formar un grupo, encargados de ubicar nuevos zeners que acaban de nacer. La mayoría de estos eran atacados por vampiros, licántropos, brujos, etc que atacaban sus pueblos, los zeners sólo iban al encuentro de estos a llevárselos dejando a los demás morir, ellos no tenían interés alguno en salvar las demás vidas, sólo a los suyos. Para esto los zeners eran capaces de detectar minutos antes donde encontrarlos, aun así estos estén a una hora de convertirse en zeners, es así como un grupo salía a su encuentro. Antes siempre debían calmar a los nuevos debido a lo que viven, ya que nacían de la ira y le desesperación, desprendían una gran cantidad de energía cuando esto pasaba por lo que debía ser controlado y luego sometido hasta calmarse, la mayor destrucción conocida era del primero, Apocalipto… todos sabían que ella era la que destruyo El Vaticano cuando se transformo, pero nada más se supo de ella ya que había perdido todos sus recuerdos del pasado y todos los documentos que pudieran haber ayudado a saberlo se destruyeron.

Los visionarios al mando de Isabel regresaban a la ciudad, ya juntada toda la información ella se encargaba de recolectar todo lo visto por su gente en su mente, al terminar sus análisis estos traspasaban todo al principal, todos ellos de alguna manera estaban conectados. Cuando estos terminaban de pasar todo a Isabel ella iba al encuentro de Apocalipto esperando el informe, pero al castillo no accedía cualquiera ya que esta estaba rodeado por otros castillos más pequeños alrededor del principal donde vivía el líder de todos, estos eran donde estaban los ejércitos vigilando, el grupo más fuerte mientras el otro ejercito menor (por fuerza, sólo respecto al mayor) concéntrico al principal como al ejercito mayor rodeaba todo lo que era la ciudad donde vivirán los zeners que no salían a las luchas. Isabel al ser jefa del grupo de visionarios tenía un acceso facilitado al pasar por los pequeños castillos más cerca al central, pero al estar una vez en el castillo principal estaba un grupo reducido que vivían junto a Apocalipto, eran los más cercanos y más fuertes de todas las ciudades, encargados de la protección de Apocalipto. No muchos tenían el privilegio de vivir en el castillo principal, sólo aquellos cuyo poder estén más cerca a los del primero. El grupo más cercano, él único con acceso directo a Apocalipto y que luchaban a su lado eran los llamados Aurums, sólo intervenían cuando era necesario.

Cuando Isabel entro a la ciudad, suspiro cansada que ahora tendría que cruzar por el castillo principal hasta donde estaba Apocalipto. Su molestia era mucha ya que siempre era muy molesto acercarse ahí y lidiar con los Aurums que veían por debajo a los visionarios como al resto, sabía lo cansado que sería ya que no sería la primera vez aún así tuviese una reunión de encuentro con Apocalipto, ella siempre se olvidaba dar ordenes de que la dejen entrar sin problemas aunque a veces lo hacía apropósito para probarla como líder.

Una vez frente a la entrada principal Isabel dio órdenes a los guardias de dejarla pasar, ellos no resistieron al saber que era uno de los líderes de los castillos concéntricos. Está camino por un extenso jardín adornado de estatuas con forma de gárgolas, distante desde lo alto era observada con cierto desprecio por los algunos Aurams que se encontraban en el lugar, mujeres y hombres entre ellos de diferentes edades.

-Ahí viene Isabel- dijo una mujer que observaba desde lo alto por el cristal.

-Como se atreve a venir hasta aquí- dijo uno sin que estaba apoyado en la pared a lado de la ventana.

-Creí que la entrada de plebeyos estaba prohibida aquí- dijo otro que estaba observando con ellos.

-Debe tener una reunión con Apocalipto, sólo puede ser la razón por la cual ambas estén en una misma habitación- respondió otro.

-Será mejor darle una agradable bienvenida, hacerle saber el privilegio que tiene de estar pisando el mismo suelo que Apocalipto- dijo cerrando la conversación Leyna que atravesando el piso bajo hasta la planta más baja quedando frente a frente a Isabel. En ese momento un gran grupo de Aurums que se quedaron observando desde arriba el piso bajo sus pies con recelo como alguien de menor nivel entraba al encuentro de a quien todos consideraban su reina.

Cuando Leyna quedo frente a Isabel, esta última se puso nerviosa al verla. Ella jamás había soportado a los aurums, sentía antipatía hacia ellos por creerse superiores y proteger que nadie se acercara a Apocalipto con mucho celo. Siempre que llegaba ellos la miraban desde lo alto como si se tratara de un insecto, podía sentirlos asomarse en muchedumbre por la ventana mirándola molestos.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que Apocalipto necesite de tus habilidades para estar tan cerca de ella- dijo Leyna dándole la espalda.

-Ella me necesita por que aún no puede perfeccionar esa habilidad porque- cuando ella estaba por continuar fuertemente fue sujetada por el cuello callándola.

-¡Ella no te necesita!- Leyna sintió la ira invadir sus venas cuando Isabel hiso un comentario dándole a entender que Apocalipto la necesitaba, no podía soportar esa soberbia suya al decir eso. Isabel trato de zafarse de ella llevando sus manos a las de Leyna para que la soltase, sus ojos marrones brillaron con fuerza y con sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra la presiono. Fue cuando fue soltada en ese momento, Isabel sabía que los aurums detestaban que vean su pasado ya que se creían tan perfectos que sentían miedo de que su pasado humano sea visto, era como su vergüenza.

-Ustedes son patéticos, se creen tan perfectos y por encima de todos que no soportan cuando un visionario está cerca de ustedes- dijo Isabel burlonamente tratando de levantarse.

-Sólo… sólo hasta que Apocalipto recuerde todo su pasado, ahí dejarás de serle útil. No creas que por ser líder de un grupo que espían el pasado de otros y lo hechos pasados eres mejor que nosotros- esta la miro con desprecio y a considerable distancia para que no la tocara.

-Jajajaja- Isabel sólo rió al ver la reacción de Leyna, ella sabía su pasado como todos menos de los aurums. Si hay algo que sabían hacer muy bien era ocultar sus pensamientos y recuerdos de los visionarios, es por eso que sólo tocándolos tendrían esa posibilidad que era una probabilidad- tal vez sea mejor que me siga necesitando… tal vez el pasado no es algo que ella quiera recordar- respondió con un tono burlón que Leyna no soporto más sus deseos de eliminarla.

-¡Basta!- fue en ese momento que Apocalipto apareció de la nada, parada detrás de ambas bajo un alto arco, ella estaba con un rostro aparentemente tranquilo, pero la amargura que desprendió de sus ojos y el ambiente pesado era suficiente para saber que Isabel había provocado su ira.

-Su majestad- fue en aquel momento que Leyna detuvo su puño para proceder a arrodillarse frente a ella- no era necesario que usted venga hasta aquí- respondió temerosa de haberla hecho molestar- deje que yo me encargue por favor- rogo más no le hiso caso.

-La necesito, tiene información importante para mi y tú pretendías eliminarla… ¿es así como quieres ayudarme?- Apocalipto no tenía en mente castigarla, sabía que Leyna no había hecho nada en contra mas Isabel había encendido su amargura, pero la frialdad y serenidad con que ella respondió era suficiente para asustar a Leyna.

-No, lo siento… le he fallado, recibiré el castigo que desee por mi insensatez- ella inclino la cabeza esperando su castigo. En aquel momento todos los demás Aurums que estaban en la planta superior bajaron hasta ahí atravesando el techo, uno tras uno quedo alrededor de Apocalipto, todos eran de aspecto hermoso y porte elegante, eran criaturas fuertes pero muy vanidosas y la perfección era su mayor obsesión. Habían quedado como treinta de ellos ahí dispersados mirando fijamente a Isabel, habían escuchado todo lo que dijo y estaban ahí dispuestos a castigarla por tal insinuación. Sus ojos brillosos que cambiaron por un intenso azul que cegaba con su luz demostraba claramente su ira, Apocalipto no se inmuto ni les dijo nada en aquel momento, más bien los aurums se habían presentado con la intención de matar a Isabel frente a ella en su honor y defensa.

Apocalipto sin mostrar alegría ni amargura avanzo dejándolas atrás- Sólo no lo vuelvas hacer… sígueme Isabel- ella había perdonado a Leyna dejándola atrás, esta ni se paro ni levanto la mirada en respeto, mientras Isabel camino siguiendo a Apocalipto que a medida que avanzaba los aurums abrían camino inclinándose en cuanto a ella la miraban amenazantemente y lleno de celos, sabían que no podían tocarla ya que su majestad había decidido que no.

Cuando Isabel atravesó el pasadizo de tensión vio a Apocalipto alejarse más y más, sintió las paredes estrecharse que empezó a sentir miedo de ser aplastada por estás, el aire se hiso más pesado cada vez más y la gravedad del lugar parecía aumentar aplastando su cuerpo, sentía que no podía caminar más y se le hacía difícil seguir el paso de Apocalipto que ya parecía ser un punto a lo lejos, esta tembló de tanto miedo que empezó a mojar su ropa de sudor por el castigo que le esperaba. Sin darse cuenta al escuchar la voz de Apocalipto ya estaba dentro del salón principal, todo había sido una ilusión hecha por esta última que Isabel ni se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el salón principal.

-Despierta- dijo Apocalipto que estaba sentada en el centro delante de ella con las piernas cruzadas y recostada sobre una especie de trono inclinando su cuerpo a un lado, miraba aburrida como se había asustado. El salón era de paredes altas y piso de mármol, el lugar era grande y estaba muy iluminado por hermosas arañas de luces gigantes, tras el trono donde se sentaba Apocalipto habían largas cortinas rojas- ¿por qué estás asustada, Isabel?- pregunto lentamente-¿has hecho algo malo acaso?- dijo finalmente esta asustándola más aún, no había nada que podría ocultarle.

-Yo… yo…yo- en aquel momento pensó que posiblemente Apocalipto no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijo y mejor sería mentir y decirle que no- no, no… escondo nada- esto dejo en silencio a Apocalipto.

La luz que emitían los focos empezó a fallar cuando Isabel se negó, Apocalipto la miro en silencio fijamente sin moverse ni decir nada, la miro y la miro en silencio, la vio temblar y tartamudear sin saber que decir al ver que su mentira fue descubierta. Cuando Isabel estuvo por emitir la primera letras, sintió sus pies no tocar más el suelo y su cuello siendo presionado con fuerza, casi ni podía ver a los ojos a Apocalipto que la miraba con ira de que le haya mentido y desobedecido.

-¡Cómo te atreves de venir aquí y mentirme!- dijo con frialdad- mi pasado es algo que a ti no te incumbe… ahora dime ¿por qué me has desobedecido? ¿La información que sólo debes darme a mi a quien se la has rebelado?¿acaso no recuerdas las ordenes que te di de sólo darme la información a mi?- está empezaba a descontrolarse haciendo revolotear el aire a su alrededor mezclada con la energía que desprendía su cuerpo formaban ráfagas azules brillantes que como viento giraban alrededor de ella revoloteando sus cabellos-¡ME HAS FALLADO!- grito molesta dejándola caer.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- imploro Isabel tirada en el suelo- no volverá a pasar, se lo…- ella no pudo terminar la frase al perder la voz, asustada llevo sus manos a su boca.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder- dijo Apocalipto dándole la espalda, ella le había quitado la voz a Isabel por un momento- eres muy ruidosa- esta se sentó cruzando las piernas y miro por encima a Isabel que como un perro asustado con el rabo entre las piernas no dejaba de temblar- has comentado lo que viste a Dante y Alma, le diste la información tan fácilmente olvidando mis ordenes… es por eso que ya no eres útil para mi- en aquel momento Dante y Alma entraron al salón, cuando esto sucedió en circulo mágico apareció en el centro del salón. Fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse, Isabel volteo inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de Dante y Alma, los vio inmovilizarse en tan sólo segundos como si se hubieran congelado.

-Desde ahora olvidarás todo lo que viste, no recordarás absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió a partir del día en que asumiste el cargo de comandante de los visionarios, no eres más su líder ni volverás a pisar este lugar. Jamás estuviste ante mi como hoy… pero antes extraeré todo la información que necesito para mi- Apocalipto extendió uno de sus brazos y con su índice apunto a Isabel, un rayo de la punta salió hasta llegar a la cabeza de Isabel extrayendo toda la información que debía haberle entregado, como un hilo energético luminoso este llego hasta las manos de Apocalipto hasta desaparecer entre sus manos, lastimosamente no encontró nada importante en ella que le sirviera, sólo el nombre Integra como aquel vampiro la había llamado.

Ella termino todo haciendo perder a Dante y Alma todos los recuerdos relacionados con Isabel hasta la información que antes le habían dado, ninguno recordaría nada, entonces el circulo mágico desapareció continuando todo nuevamente a moverse en el castillo.

Cuando Dante y Alma volvieron a la normalidad estos miraron confundidos sin saber que decir o lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse ahí parados sin decir nada?- pregunto Apocalipto que fingió no saber nada. Mientras Isabel se quedo paralizada al no recordar nada sentada en el piso.

-Haa- se acerco Alma hasta ella sin recordar con exactitud lo que estaba pensando hace instantes al entrar al salón-¡ella!- Alma no pudo evitar agachar la mirada y ver a Isabel que aún yacía sentada en el piso, esta se sorprendió mucho cuando vio las pupilas de sus ojos completamente contraídas- sus ojos- fue lo primero que dijo al verla, Apocalipto miro desinteresadamente.

-Es una visionaria- esta respondió sin emoción alguna- ya puedes retirarte-le ordeno Apocalipto, fue entonces cuando Isabel volvió a la normalidad, esta solo se paro y se fue por donde entro no sin antes inclinarse respetuosamente dejando atrás a Dante y Alma confundidos.

-Su majestad- Dante se dirigió a ella arrodillándose- debo informarle- este no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿Otra vez con eso Dante?- pregunto molesta Apocalipto- ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames por mi nombre?- ella cruzo los brazos cansada.

-Lo siento, pero no debo abusar de su confianza y más aún si se trata de usted-Dante ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-Alma, te ordeno que lo mates y cuelgues su cuerpo en la puerta de la ciudad-dijo Apocalipto, esto sorprendió tanto a los dos que por fin Dante levanto la mirada asustado por tal orden y Alma casi se cae atrás al escucharla.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!- respondieron simultáneamente ambos, lo cual hiso soltar una sonrisa casi malévola a Apocalipto.

-Ustedes dos… le dijeron a Esther que estaba herida ¿saben el castigo que les daré por esa broma?- estos se quedaron callados y helados al ser descubiertos-me llevo dos horas perder a Esther que corrió como loca tras de mí, ahora debe estar por Francia buscándome- Apocalipto había llegado al castillo luego de perder a Esther que no pudo alcanzarla.

-¡FUE IDEA DE ALMA!- grito inmediatamente Dante señalándola tratando de lavarse las manos.

-¡QUÉ!- esta lo sujeto del cuello del saco-¡maldito mentiroso!- esta estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par como abiertas por un fuerte viento, Esther había llegado. Todos quedaron helados al ver que era ella, especialmente Apocalipto al haber sido atrapada por Esther que estaba agitada, desarreglada, despeinada y con las ropas completamente mojadas por la lluvia, pero más aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Esther!- dijeron los tres al verla, especialmente Apocalipto que casi como un gato erizado se cuelga en el techo.

Esther corrió hasta ella tan rápido como pudo y cayo a los pies de Apocalipto, esta lloro en sus piernas agachando la cabeza llena de tristeza y miedo, hace mucho tiempo cuando ella la rescato se había convertido en su única familia. Ella aparentaba de tan sólo dieciocho años que era la edad en la que se había convertido en un zener aunque en realidad tenía 208 años, era infantil, alegre, ruidosa, llorona, persistente, entusiasta, llena de vida, valiente, débil, pero ella a pesar de eso se había ganado la confianza de Apocalipto rápidamente sin ser ni siquiera un zener de alto nivel, pero Esther todos los años entrenaba muy duro para hacerse más fuerte y poder pertenecer a los aurums y sobretodo poder proteger a Apocalipto, esa era su mayor meta.

La joven muchacha lloro en sus hombros sin parar sujetando fuertemente con sus manos la tela del pantalón de Apocalipto, esta acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos pelirrojos sujetados en un moño y ordeno sus mechones poniéndolos tras sus orejas.

-Deja de llorar, Esther- esta levanto su rostro para mirar sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas- estoy bien, no me hicieron daño- esta miro fulminantemente a Alma y Dante que estaban por atravesar la puerta y escapar- todo fue una pésima broma de esos dos idiotas.

Alma y Dante empezaron a reír incómodos al ser descubiertos- lo siento, Esther- respondieron ambos.

-¿Me lo juras, hermana?- pregunto Esther mirando a los ojos a Apocalipto.

-Lo juro- dijo casi gruñendo.

-¡No vuelvas a correr de mi como lo hiciste!- esta se aferro a sus piernas-¡jamás!- Esther se había jurado que sería más fuerte cada día para poder proteger a Apocalipto cueste lo que cueste y por eso no soportaba la tan sola idea de que ella salga lastimada.

-¡Te lo juro! Maldita sea Esther haces que diga estupideces siempre- esta se paro y se alejo de ella- estoy cansada, mejor me retiro a dormir- ella no tenía gusto cuando Esther la hacía expresarse así o abrirse haciéndola ver tan vulnerable, que era como ella se sentía a lado de ella- además has aumentado tu velocidad- ella se refirió a cuando Esther trato de alcanzarla y ella huyo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Apocalipto!- Dante la interrumpió antes de que esta se vaya llamándola esta vez por su nombre.

-Lo anunciare mañana, ahora… déjalos celebrar- ella no dijo más y siguió su camino, sabía que en la ciudad la gente estaba de fiesta celebrando la primera salida del año del ejercito y aún no tenían conocimiento de que el nuevo grupo de zeners que había salido por primera vez había sido completamente aniquilado por un solo vampiro.

Dante y Alma agacharon la mirada con impotencia y amargura de cómo los suyos habían sido derrotados fácilmente, especialmente por tratarse de un grupo de jóvenes zeners que recién habían salido a la casería. Cada año las ciudades de zeners en todo el mundo iniciaba lo que era conocido como las caserías, estás eran realizadas durante un mes donde los ejércitos dirigidos por Apocalipto eliminaban todo tipo de especie diferente a la suya, era una purificación de la tierra.

-Ella está triste- Esther podía sentir las emociones que Apocalipto escondía en su interior, sabía que a pesar de no estar herida físicamente esta lo estaba por dentro.

-Lo sé- respondió Alma- es ella la que tiene que dar la cara- esta camino hasta Esther, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio- limpia esa cara, estas horrible- dijo seria Alma lo que provoco una mueca de molestia a Esther.

-Deberías haberla visto cuando vio a la reina completamente llena de sangre- este empezó a reír- casi le da un infarto y se pone a llorar como tú- Alma lo miro molesta.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- grito Alma muy molesta, mientras Esther sorprendida rápidamente se acerco a Dante y le pidió todos los detalles de cómo había reaccionado Alma, era algo que aun no podía creer tratándose de ella. Estos la ignoraron y frente a ella empezaron a reír de la reacción que había tenido.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!¡dejen de hablar de mi! Además si sigues diciéndole majestad a Apocalipto terminare haciendo lo que me ordeno ¡dije que basta!- esta empezó a hacer una rabieta.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- empezó a gritar Dante- un aurum jamás puede tomarse ese tipo de confianza- este siguió hablando sin parar con Alma y Esther que molesta se ponía entre los dos impidiendo que se maten.

Distante tras las cortinas rojas estaba Gabriel que relajado estaba apoyado en la pared escuchando todo el griterío, nadie sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba parado ahí ya que nadie había sentido su presencia. Este al escuchar tantos gritos salió de entre las cortinas y los interrumpió dejando helados a todos que en ningún momento sabían cuando apareció ahí.

-Deberían dejar de gritar- saludo tranquilo Gabriel que con una sonrisa dulce y misteriosa como siempre los asusto como si se tratase de un fantasma- despertarán a Apocalipto… ella se acaba de quedar dormida, necesita descansar- este les hiso una señal de silencio llevando sus dedos a la boca.

Estos tres se quedaron completamente callados al escucharlo, tampoco hablaron más por que no se sentían cómodos junto a Gabriel, siempre les resultaba todo un misterio. Gabriel por su lado siguió su camino por en medio de ellos sin decir nada, se fue como marchando tranquilamente o más bien feliz sin motivo alguno.

-¡Gabriel!- Esther corrió hasta él y sujeto su brazo- necesito que me hagas un favor- esta le hablo sonriente y ansiosa.

-Lo que tú quieras, Esther- este respondió igual de sonriente que esta y ansioso, lo cual dejo un sabor agrio en Dante y Alma que los miraban alejarse como si se tratasen de dos alienígenas.

-Quiero que modeles mis nuevos diseños para los Aurums y veas las ropas que hice para mi querida hermana- Esther además de ser una muchacha muy hiperactiva tenia una gran inclinación por la costura y había hecho parte de su rutina torturar a Apocalipto con sus diseños obligándola a usarlos al igual que a Gabriel, ahora su meta también era vestir a los Aurums con sus diseños lo que aterraba a Alma y Dante que eran también aurums, estaban más acostumbrados a sus sacos **frack **ajustados al cuerpo de color blanco de bordados negros y pantalones de igual color como sus botas negras de cuero.

-Lo haré con gusto- respondió Gabriel resignado.

-Se te verá hermoso al igual que Apocalipto, este traje hará que resalten tus ojos azules como los de ella, se verán tan lindos además que los trajes son iguales ya que ambos siempre están juntos y son tan parecidos- ella miro sus relajados ojos azules.

-No estés tan segura de eso, Apocalipto es muy fría y gruñona además ni siquiera se esfuerza por comportarse como una dama, hasta se olvida que es mujer a veces- responde Gabriel resignado de que Apocalipto se ablandase.

-No digas eso Gabriel- ella respondió molesta- ella sólo es muy relajada cuando se sienta y ese aspecto intimidante y frio no es más que una barrera- esta cruzo los brazos molesta haciendo un mohín.

-Esta bien Esther… tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así es muy gruñona- este lo dijo por molestar.

Alma y Dante los vieron aliviados de que se alejaran.

-Ahí se van ese par de raros- dijo Alma suspirando.

-Espero que Esther haya diseñado algo muy lindo para ella- dijo sonrojado Dante al imaginar a Apocalipto en pequeña ropas en posición seductora.

-¿Por qué te sangra la nariz, Dante?- pregunto Alma mirando extrañada a Dante.

Lejos de la ciudad de las luces en lo interno de los bosques entre la maleza y el ruido del río estaban escondidos dos vampiros y un extraño hombre en una vieja cabaña. Habían corrido tanto como podían hasta alejarse de ella y no ser capturados por una muerte segura, lejos de un enemigo invencible. Seras y Sixto habían escapado lejos con el inconsciente noferathu que aún no terminaba por regenerar sus heridas, tal vez se debía a la impresión que había tenido. Ambos llevaban tiempo persiguiendo a Apocalipto inútilmente ya que era muy pocas las veces en que podían acercarse a ella que siempre estaba rodeada y protegida por muchos zeners que fácilmente hubieran sentido su presencia, era por ello que siempre era difícil poder tener un encuentro. Siempre procuraron mantener distancia para evitar ser capturados, siempre esperando la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentarla, esta era la primera vez la segunda vez que se acercaba sin lograr nada, pero para Seras esta era la tercera vez que la veía, la primera fue cuando estaba destruyendo una ciudad entera.

Seras había salido a juntar leña para que Sixto se calentara un poco, después de todo él era parte humano y sentía frío a diferencia de ella. Este se había quedado junto a Alucard cuidándolo, aunque alguien como él no necesitaba exactamente protección.

La joven muchacha andaba entre la oscuridad recogiendo madera seca que podría ser quemada, cuando le pareció haber juntado lo suficiente esta se detuvo un momento y vio la luna llena, esta angustiada se sentó sobre una roca dejando a lado la madera que había juntado, no pudo evitar llorar en ese momento y cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

No podía creer aún que Integra era Apocalipto, la mujer a quien consideraba como una hermana había olvidado completamente quien era y se había convertido en un ser cruel y destructivo. Recordaba como un trauma una y otra vez con impotencia ver a Integra destruir una ciudad completa en tan solo segundos reflejando en esos intensos ojos azules satisfacción por el dolor de otros. Aún luchaba con esa idea de que ellas eran la misma persona, aquella mujer que protegió antes a los humanos que lucho con dignidad y orgullo ahora destruía todo a su paso sin piedad alguna, lo más triste que ahora tenía que enfrentar era contarle toda la verdad a su maestro.

Ella añoraba cada día que vivieron siglos atrás, cada momento juntas y sus gritos como rabietas. Hasta recordaba la última vez que discutieron y que ella le tiro una patada cuando le ofreció su sangre, aquel rostro de alegría contenida cuando su maestro regreso, aquel matrimonio simbólico cuando le dio su sangre a su maestro del cual fue testigo, recordaba cada detalle deseando volver al pasado… ella creyó que todo volvería ser como antes hasta que ella desapareció por completo, para ahora encontrarse envuelta en una pesadilla.

Esta se limpio las lágrimas y recogió la leña dejando la tristeza atrás, había que enfrentar el presente. Cuando llego a la cabaña esta encontró a Sixto de brazos cruzados temblando de frío, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con antipatía y tiro la leña al suelo.

-Has demorado demasiado- este respondió recogiendo la leña y acomodándola para hacer una fogata.

-La próxima ve tú a recogerla- respondió Seras tomando asiento en un tronco.

-¿Cómo podría? hay muchos peligros en la noche y tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte de esas criaturas nocturnas que andan por ahí- respondió sonriente sin importarle el ánimo de Seras.

-No tengo por que arriesgarme por uno de los culpable de lo que le sucedió a Integra- respondió esta girando la cabeza y evitando su mirada.

-Jejejeje has estado llorando por eso otra vez- este puso sus manos sobre el fuego para calentarse, no le importaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de Seras ni burlarse de ellos- no podemos decir a ciencia cierta si fue nuestra culpa, después de todo muchos como ella aparecieron después- él no aceptaba tener la culpa ni menos pasar el resto de su vida culpándose por lo que había sucedido con Integra- al menos logramos sacarla del camino- este respondió burlonamente en alusión de la organización Hellsing.

-¡Si vuelves a decir eso te matare!- respondió Seras conteniendo su rabia, después de todo necesitaban su conocimiento.

-¡Tranquila!¡tranquila! sólo es una broma, nada más- este respondió cínicamente- además si el hechizo funciona podremos salvarla, pero… si esto no funciona no quedara otra opción que buscar una forma de matarla antes de que destruya todo- Sixto respondió seriamente esta vez.

-Esa opción no esta incluida- dijo Seras teniendo las esperanzas de hacer que Integra recordara todo, aun así si debían obligarla reteniéndola a la fuerza hasta que recordara todo. Ya más calmada esta miro a Alucard dormir en la cama de madera, ella podía ver que él no dormía tranquilo, hace muchos años atrás que él no podía dormir tranquilamente- tendrás que contarle todo cuando despierte- dijo Seras.

-¡Oh no!¿ en verdad es necesario darle todos los detalles? ¿No podríamos decirle solamente que Integra y la reina de los zeners son la misma persona?- respondió este preocupado.

-Tendrás que contarle todo, no existe nadie en este mundo que tenga más derecho a saber la verdad que él- esta escondió sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad bajo su cerquillo.

-Entonces tengo que pedirte que evites que me mate, estoy seguro que reaccionara como tú y se pondrá como un loco y no contralara su ira y empezará a insultar y bla bla bla bla etc etc etc- a pesar del peligro que eso representaba, Sixto más que miedo parecía sentir satisfacción de verlos sufrir y orgullo de lo que había hecho, siempre había sido una persona cínica sin remordimientos.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el ruido de Alucard despertando diciendo entre sueños "Integra", Seras y Sixto rápidamente se pararon para verlo despertar, pero casi salen asustados cuando este abrió rápidamente sus ojos saliendo de sus sueños para entrar a su próxima pesadilla.

-¡Maestro!- grito Seras al verlo despierto.

-Si que da miedo verlo despertar- murmuro bajamente Sixto.

-Seras… Seras Victoria- dijo este en voz baja sin el mayor interés ni entusiasmo sentándose sobre la cama, en cambio Sixto se volvió a sentar resignado de tener que volver a contar la misma historia. Alucard miro a su alrededor confundido- ¿qué es esto?... ¿ qué es esto que he visto?…¿ un sueño?… ¿sólo un sueño cruel que me muestra todo lo que perdí y jamás volveré a tener?- dijo este ignorando a sus acompañantes, este miro sus manos, se sentía cansado.

-Maestro… todo lo que vio no fue un sueño- respondió Seras dejando sorprendido a Alucard que la miro fijamente- este hombre es Sixto- este hiso un gesto de presentación- él fue el último de los jefes de Iscariote… él sabe lo que le paso a….sir Integra- esta agacho la mirada para no ver la reacción de su maestro.

-¡Así es!... soy la pieza clave que tanto a estado buscando- respondió Sixto cínicamente- pero antes de cualquier muestra de violencia deberás dejarme hablar, por que si me matas ahora o vuelas mis dientes no sabrás nada de lo que sé- termino este esperando que Alucard se calmara.

-Él tiene razón maestro… deberá calmarse antes al igual que yo la primera vez- dijo Seras acercándose a su maestro, pero esta se detuvo cuando sintió la negativa energía que este emitía- contenga su ira, escuche hasta la última palabra antes de actuar como yo lo hice… si en verdad quiere salvarla debe contener su ira ahora- esta le hablo con un tono más alto para que este comprendiera, esta deseo ser Integra en este momento para que él la escuchara.

Alucard no pudo más y con gran velocidad desordenando todo en un fuerte viento apretó con una de sus manos a Sixto sosteniéndolo en el aire, sus ojos rojos fulminantes llenos de ira miraron fijamente a Sixto que jamás había visto ojos más tristes y llenos de ira.

"_Me dirás hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que le sucedió"_

A lo lejos entre sueños Apocalipto no dejaba de moverse entre las sábanas de seda, desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente este la perturbaba entre sueños mencionando su nombre una y otra vez como cada noche sin saberlo si quiera al día siguiente.

Gabriel entre la oscuridad la observaba dormir apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, escuchando el nombre del misterio de quien ella no podía recordar una y otra vez. La luz de la luna caía sobre su cuerpo frágil y agitado entre la seda moverse, a su lado poco a poco la silueta de un hombre alado se acercaba hasta ella, Gabriel sabía quien era.

Cuando estuvo cerca a ella este toco su rostro con la palma de su mano, acaricio su mejilla y esta se quedo quieta sin pronunciar mas nada entre sueños. La luz de la luna lo ilumino revelando su imagen, era un hombre alto de cabellos largos y negros de unos treinta años con ojos negros y tez dorada acaricio el rostro de Apocalipto.

-Ella es tan hermosa- dijo aquel hombre misterioso extendiendo sus alas, Gabriel no dijo nada pues sabía que ella realmente era más que hermosa-aun falta mucho para que ella recuerdo todo- dijo este dirigiéndose a Gabriel.

-Lo más importante ya sucedió- respondió Gabriel serio como jamás nadie lo vio.

-Ellos ya se han visto- este se alejo de ella avanzando pasando a lado de Gabriel para luego desaparecer- todo estaremos observando- fue lo último que dijo.

-Esto será divertido- fue lo ultimo en decir Gabriel para luego desaparecer al igual que el misterioso visitante dejando sola a Apocalipto dormir ahora tranquila.

Continuará


End file.
